Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to dental flosses and, specifically, to flavour enhanced protective dental flosses (FEPD flosses) which reduce dental decay, dentinal hypersensitivity, and also taste remarkably good.
It is generally recognized by the dental profession that plaques, including those that are found between the interproximal surfaces of teeth, are a major cause of both dental decay and inflammatory periodontal disease. These plaques, which can contain 250 or more separate microbial species, use sugars and other fermentable carbohydrates to produce polymers which bind the organisms to the surface of teeth and acids which cause their demineralization. In the first stages, a carious lesion does not contain an actual cavity but with prolonged and repeated demineralization by these plaque created acids, a cavity will form. Thus, each time something sweet is consumed plaques produce approximately 20 minutes of oral acid which, in turn, seriously contributes to dental demineralization.
Furthermore, plaques, if not removed will in time form calculus, and calculus, is the mineralized bacterial plaque deposits found on teeth, restorations, and other solid oral structures. Invariably, calculus is covered by a film of plaque, the organisms of which also occupy its porous structure. Its composition is generally made up of seventy percent organic salts, and a thirty percent combination of micro-organisms and organic material. Moreover, its formation is always preceded by plaque accumulation which serves as an organic matrix for the subsequent mineralization of the deposit. Mineralization, by the precipitation of the mineral salts in plaque can start at any time from the second to the fourteenth day of plaque formation, but some individuals can begin to calcify plaque in four to eight hours. Initially, small crystals develop close to these bacteria. Then, gradually, the intermicrobial matrix becomes entirely calcified and eventually the bacteria itself also becomes mineralized.
As a result, the presence of calculus not only makes effective oral hygiene impossible but can also seriously irritate gum tissues. Thus, its prevention and or removal to help control the inception or progression of inflammatory periodontal disease is of great importance. It is also the reason why dental professionals have always recommended flossing, in addition to the conventional practice of using a brush and dentifrice, for flossing clears the interproximal surfaces of the teeth in a manner that a toothbrush, with or without a dentifrice, cannot achieve. With this two step cleaning method effective oral hygiene is, therefore, greatly improved.
In addition to the various problems created by plaques it has also been estimated that as many as one in seven people in the population have suffered from dentinal hypersensitivity at some time. Treatments for this condition are, however, only available from professional dental practitioners, certain dentifrices, some mouthwashes, and one floss. Unfortunately, professional dental practitioners are invariably expensive, time consuming, and not always effective, whereas, a brush and dentifrice alone are ineffective in cleaning, let alone therapeutically treating, the interproximal surfaces of teeth. Mouthwashes have been suggested by the prior art but as yet no commercial products have been realized that can efficiently clean interproximal dental surfaces or provide any notable relief. A dental desensitizing floss has also been suggested by the prior artxe2x80x94specifically U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,155. However, this floss, while effective, releases only modest levels of flavouring.
As a result, there is currently a large deficiency with contemporary remedies in providing satisfactory means that work and taste good. In consequence, the invention detailed herein addresses these failings by providing a more effective and desirable solution than can be currently achieved.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes many of the drawbacks listed in the prior art while also providing a more effective solution and improved performance over presently used dental flosses. In addition, some of the objects and advantages associated with this invention are described below. Others will become apparent as the description proceeds.
Objects:
(1) To provide various formulations, for use upon dental flosses, that are not only highly effective at reducing dentinal hypersensitivity but also taste good.
(2) To provide a new and improved method of making said formulations.
(3) To help reduce oral plaques and the dental problems they cause.
Advantages:
(1) Utilizing a flavour enhanced protective dental floss with one or more dental desensitizing agents can help diminish dentinal hypersensitivity.
(2) The delivery of the dental desensitizing agents to the interproximal surfaces and subgingival areas of the teeth is superior to any brush and dentifrice or mouthwash presently available.
(3) The enhanced flavour characteristics of a flavour enhanced protective dental floss is superior to any other similar floss currently available.
(4) Fluoride based compounds may be used within the flavour enhanced protective dental floss to significantly reduce the incidence of dental decay.
(5) The flavour enhanced protective dental floss may make use of various abrading or pigmenting agents in order to provide cleaner dental surfaces or whiter teeth, respectively. Moreover, cleaner dental surfaces will not only reduce dental decay but will also increase the therapeutic effectiveness of dental desensitizing agents, fluorides, and other medicaments.
(6) Professional dental personnel are not required to administer any of these medicaments. This not only reduces time but cost as well.
(7) The ingredients employed by the flavour enhanced protective dental floss of this disclosure are cost competitive.
(8) The cost and mechanics of incorporating into the flavour enhanced protective dental floss the various ingredients disclosed herein are both inexpensive and technically favourable.
The invention disclosed herein details a flavour enhanced protective dental floss which can reduce dental plaques and the pain associated with dentinal hypersensitivity. Moreover, the enhanced flavour characteristics of this new floss are not only exceptional but long lasting as well.
To begin, dental plaques, which can contain 250 or more separate microbial species, use sugars and other fermentable carbohydrates to produce polymers which binds them to the tooth surface and acids which cause dental demineralization. In time, these plaques will produce caries and form calculus. The establishment of calculus can seriously irritate gum tissues and so promote the advance of periodontal disease. Do to its porous structure calculus can also harbour a multitude of bacterial plaques and so promote its continued spread. This makes effective oral hygiene impossible. Dental plaques are also capable of producing various offensive odours which, while not harmful, are self-evident in their undesirability.
In addition to plaques, dentinal hypersensitivity is a very painful disorder which, by current estimates, as many as one person in seven will bear at some point. The principle theory to explain this mechanism of pain transmission from the dentine to the pulp is called the, xe2x80x9cHydrodynamic Theoryxe2x80x9d. It is a theory based upon the observation that fluid within the dentinal tubules of the dentine can flow either inward or outward depending on the pressure variations in the surrounding tissues. Pain is, therefore, created by the rapid movement of fluid in the open dentinal tubules that stimulate, at the dentinal-pupal junction, the free nerve endings from the pulp.
A flavour enhanced protective dental floss, however, addresses these problems by administering various highly effective dental desensitizing formulations to and around the interproximal surfaces and subgingival areas of teeth. In addition, floss formulations prepared using a Staged Preparation Technique offers consumers a product that not only tastes remarkably good but is also long lasting. In turn, this makes flossing a much more pleasurable experience than would otherwise be possible.
Fluorides can also be employed within these formulations in order to reduce dental decay as well as other ingredients or compounds. These substances may therefore include, polishing and abrading agents, peroxide based compounds, and pigmenting agents, used alone or in combination.
As a result, a flavour enhanced protective dental floss can offer many benefits. It can, for example, diminish dental plaques and other related dental diseases as well as the pain or discomfort associated with sensitive teeth. Cosmetically, teeth will tend to be whiter and appear healthier. Taste has also been greatly improved over and above any other similarly produced product and, in final summation, all of this can be accomplished in a manner that is convenient, inexpensive, and safe.
Not applicable.